


gimme

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: There was no way he would go for it. He was so afraid of accidentally hurting her that he never initiated anything. And she always had to be the one setting the pace, and even then he would stop every so often to make sure she wasn’t critically injured and just keeping quiet about it.While she did appreciate him looking out for her, she needed him to get handsy, or else she’d blow up.How’sthatfor a critical injury?---In which, Pidge always gets what she wants.





	gimme

**Author's Note:**

> i totally forgot to post this back when i was backlogging, so here you GO!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Pidge… had a problem.

Everyone knew she was a small girl. No matter how old she got, she just wouldn’t grow past her size small _everything_. It was useful for when she snuck around, and even for getting herself out of trouble when she inevitably got _caught_ sneaking around. There was just something about a young girl’s face that had people tripping over themselves to get her out of trouble.

Hunk probably had the complete opposite experience as she did, in even more ways than just size.

But that was her problem. Not a _problem_ , exactly. It was just that… the thought of him, holding her down and fucking her open kept her up at night. Having him stretch her open with his thick fingers— so much larger than her own— were a source of permanent heat between her legs.

She wanted him to press his hand across her back as he held her down, forcing orgasm after orgasm through her frame, teasing her with that half-grin he got when he was feeling proud of himself.

_That_ was her problem. There was no way he would go for it. He was so afraid of accidentally hurting her that he never _initiated_ anything. And she always had to be the one setting the pace, and even then he would stop every so often to make sure she wasn’t critically injured and just keeping quiet about it.

While she did appreciate him looking out for her, she _needed_ him to get handsy, or else she’d blow up.

How’s _that_ for a critical injury?

And that entire dilemma was how she found herself typing up her thoughts onto paper, shoving it under the tools piled on his workshop (ending with a request for him to visit her in her room), gussying herself up with a warm bath and the ever rare hair tie to keep her wild hair from her face. If all went well, it’d end up messy again by the end of the night.

She splayed herself across her bed, in a ‘paint me like one of your french girls’-esque way.

And then she waited. Hopefully Lance wouldn’t be poking through Hunk’s things and find it by accident. But that was a chance she was willing to take to get what she wanted.

And it didn’t take long at all for her door to be opened, Hunk’s large frame blocking the faint lights from the hall, and for him to lock it behind him.

He didn’t look upset at her little idea. In fact, by the faint outline in his pants, he’d enjoyed it immensely.

“I didn’t know you felt so strongly.” Hunk confessed, tossing the slightly rumpled paper in front of her.

“Now you do?”

“I think I can assume.”

He climbed onto the bed and stalked towards her. He was ever aware of just how tiny she was, but this time… he wouldn’t let that hold him back.

His palms rested heavy against her hips as he flipped her onto her stomach, fully clothed in comparison to her in nothing but a pair of his own loose boxers. They hung off her frame so much that even the elastic didn’t keep them up, and they were soon tossed off and out of view.

She shifted so that her weight rested against her knees, squeezing her thighs tight together as he palmed her ass.

“Tell me if I’m too rough.” He made her promise, pinkie and all.

She tsk’d, hooking her tiny finger with his. “Alright.”

As soon as she let go, he let his thumb graze across her lower lips, spreading the wetness that had grown there while she’d been waiting for him.

She moaned into her hands, muffling the noise as he slowly sunk his finger into her. They were so thick, and this time she wouldn’t have to wait ten minutes for the next one. In fact, she barely had to wait ten seconds.

He thrust in about twice, gathering the arousal that dripped out of her, before he added a second. That was plenty for her to get off on, but she silently prayed that he’d give her more as he hooked his fingers inside of her, thrusting them in and out as his palm rubbed against her clit.

He fingered her open rougher than he ever had; explored her folds with heated curiosity, as if they’d never had sex before. He stretched her open quick, holding her still as she writhed and coiled around him, trying to rock back against him.

“Hunk.” She whined, _demanded_.

“I hear you.” He nipped at her ear, briefly releasing his hold on her to discard his own clothing, matching her in nudity.

She stayed obediently still, licking her lips. His stomach hung heavy, as it always did, and it mostly shielded his cock from her view. Not that she minded. While she was positive she couldn’t take his full weight, whatever heft she was _able_ to feel was always welcomed.

He climbed over her legs, and she spread them wantonly. Her face flushed red at his laugh. “Eager?”

“Fuck you.” She shot back, rocking back on her knees to rub her ass against him. She pressed against his upper thigh, easily soaking the skin there with how wet she was.

“Mm-hm.” Came his easy agreement, and he shifted to help her roll onto her back. “This okay?”

She nodded, burying her face against his chest in the process. Her hair tickled under his chin, and, when he giggled at the sensation, she buried her face against his soft pudge and wrapped her arms around him, _just_ barely able to even hook her fingers together behind his back, he was that large. She loved it.

He pulled her up until she was half-reclined, fully supported by an arm across her back and by her legs straddling his waist. He relaxed on his haunches, reaching down to kiss the crown of her head. “You look like a koala.”

“I know what I wanna be for Halloween.”

He snorted at that, the motion rocking her against his body. She squeezed him, breathing in deep the scent of him until their tummies pressed tight together.

Hunk shifted again, and she heard him pop open a cap and squirt some lube onto his palm. Unscented (her favorite) and silicon-based. He lifted one of her legs so he could palm himself, shivering at the feel of the cold lube running across his heated skin.

Every so often, he would shift just enough that she could see between them, past the curve of his stomach, and watch how he lightly pawed at himself, spreading the lubricant until his dick was twitching with his every breath.

With the remaining slick, he ran his palm across her opening, smearing it between her legs until she dug her fingers into his skin.

“Ready?”

She released her hold on him, falling back onto the bed with a grunt and a soft plop. Her hips were angled up, still wrapped securely around his waist, and in this position she could see exactly how much they varied in size. She felt smaller down here.

“Ready.”

He pumped his length one last time before he positioned himself between her legs, the head of his cock finding a snug fit just outside of her hole, under the clit. There was a slight hesitation, and she lifted up so that he pressed fully against her.

He sunk in quick, drawing a breathless gasp from her lungs, and stopped when only about half of his length stretched her full.

“More.” She demanded, fervor coating her words.

He acquiesced, pushing in the tiniest bit more. Her hand trembled as she curled it around his wrist, which had ended up pressed against her waist. When she opened her mouth to demand more again, he pressed completely inside.

It punched the air from her body, feeling his wide girth spearing her open so suddenly, and she was barely able to muffle her cry by shoving her fingers in her mouth.

He shifted out, nearly dragging her entire body with him until he pressed her down by the shoulder into the mattress.

He fucked back in, and muttered a soft, “Holy shit.”

Her hand was pulled from her mouth and pressed against her abdomen, held in place by his exponentially larger one. “Feel that?”

She squeezed, crying out as he quickly thrust in. Beneath her fingers, she felt the motion _through_ her belly, faint outlines of his cock visible across her skin.

“Oh, _shit_.” She cried out, tugging him down by his neck so that she could wrap her arms around him as he pounded into her. The feeling got him just as hot and bothered as she was, by the way his thrusts grew sloppy and rough.

Lube and her own wetness squelched between their legs, displaced by how large he was and the noises just heightened her arousal; loud grunts echoed in her ear at every push and shove he graced her with.

He lifted her _embarrassingly_ easy with just one of his hands, burying the other in her hair as he used her like a cock-sleeve, pulling her exactly which way he wanted, when he wanted.

It didn’t take much of that treatment for her to bite down on her lip, scratching welts across his back as she came. He held her steady, resting his weight against her hips to keep himself buried deep as he soon followed her to his climax. Short, stabbing thrusts rocked her entire core, and she _wished_ she could see how deep he was in her stomach, stretching her deep and keeping her like that until he was finished.

She forgot to breathe as he filled her up with his cum, and only remembered when he’d pulled out and kissed feeling back into her body.

Pidge flopped uselessly to the side as he pulled his weight off of her, though she silently mourned the loss. Hunk hooked one arm across her, absently feeling across her stomach as he spooned her from behind.

“Are you sore?” He whispered the question, almost afraid of the answer.

Pidge reached back to pat him across the cheek, though she missed and nearly poked him in the eye. “Only in the best way.” He kissed the tips of her fingers as they strayed across his lips. “I expect an encore tomorrow.”

That drew a startled laugh out of him, and his hold tightened on her. “Happy to help, Pidge.”

It was nice to always get what she wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to check out my nsfw blog [here](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
